


Пройдемте

by Crazy_Maestro, WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hydra Won (Marvel), Humor, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Maestro/pseuds/Crazy_Maestro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019/pseuds/WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019
Summary: Первая встреча — это всегда так волнительно.





	Пройдемте

**Author's Note:**

> Гидравёрс: Гидра победила, порядок через боль (преимущественно Рамлоу); в этом драббле Броку 22 года.

Рамлоу шмыгает носом. Новичок бросает на него спокойный взгляд и продолжает вальяжно идти по коридору, крутя головой. Борзый-то какой, а. Ясно, что блатной: чего б тогда Пирсу так бегать вприсядочку. Но все равно борзый, борзый и наглый. И кулаки чешутся по зубам ему дать, только не за что. Царь горы, посмотрите на него, – словно к себе домой приехал, а не на службу прибыл.   
  
Выправка у него, конечно, есть. Мускулы – весьма, Рамлоу такие вещи уважает. Сам качался до Гидры. И тут тоже, просто уже по индивидуальной схеме тренировок. Только солдат из новенького хреновый будет, это ясно. Вон он какой. Полуулыбка эта странная. Не, точно надо на драку нарваться. Он, между прочим, целый год батрачил, чтобы в Гидру не пушечным мясом, а стажером прийти. А этого, поди, в командный состав сразу – и без синяков. Щас.   
  
– Имя? – между тем интересуется благодушно новичок. Голос властный – мягкий, но все равно. Привычка к хорошей жизни, значит.   
  
– Чье, мое? – вздергивает Рамлоу подбородок.   
  
– Угум. Солдат...  
  
– Агент.  
  
– Агент?  
  
– Агент. Рамлоу.   
  
– Звучит, – одобрительно произносит напыщенный гад. Да что ты говоришь, блядь, спасибо большое! Как бы он жил без твоего величайшего одобрения.   
  
Он говорит что-то еще: губы шевелятся, но Рамлоу не слышит. Он обдумывает, какую бы пакость сказать, чтобы задеть новичка.   
  
– А? – переспрашивает он.  
  
– Имя твое. Агент Рамлоу, – самое раздражающее, конечно, то, что этот индюк прекрасно видит, как он Рамлоу бесит. И его это веселит, заметно по поблескивающим глазам и кривой улыбке. Вот говнюк!  
  
– Брок, – бросает Рамлоу сквозь зубы.   
  
– Как банкрот? – усмехается новенький. – Финансово или морально?  
  
– И туда, и обратно, – тянет Рамлоу.   
  
– Интересно. Давно тут? Кормят хорошо?  
  
– Шесть месяцев. Охуенно кормят, смотри щеки не наешь.   
  
Новичок вдруг широко скалится и смеется, посверкивая белыми зубами. Потом переводит на Рамлоу все еще странно теплый взгляд и, сука такая, кладет руку ему на плечо.   
  
– Пришли. Это моя, – кивает он на ближайшую дверь.   
  
Не понял... А чего он тогда его «сопровождал»? Ну Пирс, блядь...   
  
– А  _ты_  тут давно? – щурится Рамлоу.  
  
– Второй день. Передай Александру, что я согласен с его рекомендацией, – он открывает дверь и, повернувшись, протягивает руку. – Стив Роджерс. Было очень приятно увидеть нашу новую кровь. Надеюсь, сработаемся.   
  
Рамлоу чувствует, как желудок внутри скручивается в огромную фигу, и жмет широкую ладонь. Дверь закрывается у него перед носом.   
  
– Оп-па.


End file.
